Magiquement Rebelles
by Leavada
Summary: Cette histoire est un crossover, c'est à dire une histoire qui est un mélange de plusieurs histoires. Celle-ci sera un mélange de Hunger Games et de Harry Potter. Elle prendra en compte les personnages des deux histoires et mélangera leurs deux contextes. Contexte : Hunger Games - Fin du tome II Harry Potter - 20 ans après (nouvelle génération)
1. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

Katniss marchait le long d'un couloir sombre. Il faisait froid, il faisait noir. Elle ne savait pas exactement où elle en était dans sa vie. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est quelle voulait se venger. Elle allait faire payer à Snow tout ce qu'il avait fait. Elle ressentait une telle haine envers lui qu'elle serait capable de n'importe quoi pour être celle qui lui fera subir son dernier souffle. Elle voulait voir la lumière s'éteindre dans ses yeux.

Soudain, elle sentit une présence derrière elle. La jeune fille se retourna vivement et lâcha un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle vit que c'était Gale qui se trouvait face à elle.

_-Alors Catnip. La vie ici ; tu t'y fais ?_

_-Tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense Gale._

_-Non je ne sais pas, exprime-toi un peu plus ! Tu restes à errer depuis une semaine dans les couloirs. Tu cherches quoi exactement ?_

_-C'est compliqué. Je réfléchis._

_-Pendant tout ce temps ?_

_-Gale !_

_-Katniss !_

_-Je ne veux pas être leur Geai Moqueur !_

_-Je sais._

_-Comment ça tu sais ?_

_-Je te connais mieux que quiconque, Katniss. Je me doutais que tu n'aimerais pas être une marionnette._

Sur ces derniers mots, Gale partit et laissa Katniss perplexe. Celle-ci s'assit sur le carrelage et mit sa tête dans ses mains. Sa décision était prise. C'est fou comme une simple discussion avec son meilleur ami pouvait simplifier les choses. Elle avait décidé de s'échapper, de fuir ce district pour partir faire la rébellion. Seule. Non, pas tout à fait. Mais ce serait elle qui choisirait qui l'accompagnerait dans cette aventure, et non cette stupide Coin en qui elle n'avait pas confiance.

Katniss se leva et marcha jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Elle descendit un, deux, trois, sept étages, et arriva devant la porte de son mentor. Elle entra sans toquer, sachant que c'était inutile.

_-Katniss, dit-il d'une voix surprise lorsqu'il la vit, que fais-tu ici ? Tu as enfin compris ce qu'on attendait de toi, et tu as pris une décision ?_

_-Mais comment se fait-il que vous arriviez tous à comprendre ce que je ressens avant moi ?_

_-Tu es un livre ouvert, tu le dis toi-même !_

_-Donc vous savez ce que je suis venue vous dire ?_

_-Je vais vite le savoir, répliqua-t-il d'un air moqueur._

_-J'ai décidé de ne pas être le geai moqueur et de mener le rébellion seule. Et vous allez m'aider._

_-Moi, dit-il ? Tu as repris confiance en moi ?_

_-Je n'ai toujours pas avalé le fait que vous m'ayez menti, vous m'aviez fait une promesse..._

Katniss fixa longuement les griffures qu'elle avait fait subir à Haymitch. Son visage était gonflé par endroits et on voyait encore les cicatrices qu'elle lui avaient infligées. Peut être resteraient-elles gravées toute sa vie ? Il avait du souffrir. Mais il l'avait mérité.

_-Mais je tiens quand même à ce que vous m'accompagnez. Vous me comprenez, vous m'avais beaucoup aidé. Je n'en serais pas là sans vous aujourd'hui._

_-Fini le moment sentimental, dit une voix de femme derrière Katniss, il est l'heure du Rassemblement !_

Katniss ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait, mais elle suivit la présidente Coin sans broncher. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait l'honneur de l'avoir pour escorte, mais elle ne posa aucune question. Qu'est-ce que c'était, le "Rassemblement" ?

Au fil des jours, Katniss se rendait compte de l'hypocrisie du District 13 durant toutes ces années. C'était un district assez aisé, ayant un garage rempli d'hovercrafts et de nombreuses habitations souterraines. Pourquoi n'avaient-ils jamais eu l'idée de sauver les enfants qui allaient être moissonnés ou même de montrer un signe de vie. Chaque année, avaient-ils regardé les enfants se faire tuer sans ne rien faire ?

Katniss entra finalement dans une grande salle, sûrement la salle principale du district 13, où se trouvaient déjà une bonne vingtaine de personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle aperçut Finnick au bout d'une grande table et alla s'asseoir à côté de lui. Ce dernier n'était pas au meilleure de sa forme ces temps-ci. Loin de Annie, il avait le cœur vide. Celle-ci était en ce moment-même retenue au Capitole, de même que Peeta et Johanna. Allaient-ils pouvoir les revoir un jour ? Le cœur de Katniss se serra et elle essaya de penser à autre chose. Elle voulut engager la conversation avec Finnick mais Coin prit la parole. Sa voix résonna dans toute la salle.

_-Je vous ai aujourd'hui réunis ici pour organiser La Révolte. Nous allons faire tomber le Capitole. Ensemble. Je souhaite tout d'abord m'adresser à Katniss, celle sur qui tous nos espoirs reposent, notre geai moqueur. Ta mission sera très importante ma belle, tu sais. Nous ferons de toi une femme forte, une femme puissante. Nous ferons en sorte que tous les habitants de Panem te voient et..._

Katniss se leva brusquement sur sa chaise et s'éclaircit la voix. Selon elle, Coin était trop directe, ça ne lui plaisait pas.

_-Je ne serais pas des vôtres._

Des chuchotements emplirent toutes la salle. Katniss les fit cesser en insistant de nouveau.

_-Je ne serais pas votre geai moqueur !_

La jeune fille se retourna et envoya valser sa chaise au loin. Plus personne ne disait un mot. Elle sortit de la salle en pressant le pas et se hâta vers l'ascenseur pour s'échapper de cette prison. Cependant, Finnick l'avait rattrapée et grimpa avec elle au moment où les portes se refermaient.

_-Katniss.. commença-t-il._

_-Ne me le fait pas regretter. Je sais que beaucoup de familles comptaient sur moi. Mais je ne suis pas prête à valser devant les caméras pour narguer Snow et à rester sous le contrôle de Coin. Ce que je veux, c'est de l'action. Je mènerai la rébellion moi-même._

Les étages montaient, et Finnick ne répondit pas avant quelques secondes.

_-Je te suivrais, Katniss. Tu es aussi ma lueur d'espoir de revoir Annie, et que tu fasses ta rébellion sous le contrôle du 13 ou seule, je te suivrais._

_-Finnick, tu n'es pas obligé, tu sais._

_-Je viendrais avec toi._

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit au 15ème étage sous terre, face à deux hommes en blanc qui ressemblaient étrangement à des Pacificateurs. Ils prirent un bras chacun de Katniss et, avant que celle-ci n'eut le temps de se débattre, ils la maîtrisèrent, et ils lui plantèrent une aiguille dans le cou.

Copyright.


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

.

.

*...et ils lui plantèrent une aiguille dans le cou.*

.

.

Katniss se réveilla avec un mal de tête insupportable. Elle essaya de se relever mais vit qu'elle était attachée à un mur par des chaînes. Elle observa autour d'elle et se rendit compte avec stupeur qu'elle était dans un petit endroit cloisonné avec des barreaux face à elle. Elle n'entendait aucune voix et ne voyait aucun signe de vie d'une quelconque personne.

"Une prison ?" se demanda-t-elle.

Soudain, elle n'eut plus le temps de se poser des questions car deux hommes habillés en blancs arrivèrent vers elle, entourant Coin. Celle-ci ouvrit les barreaux et se glissa dans la cellule où se trouvait la jeune fille, affalée par terre.

"Les ennuis commencent !" se dit Katniss.

-Mlle Katniss Everdeen! commença-t-elle.

Katniss s'attendait à se faire réprimander. Torturer peut être. Mais au contraire, rien de cela n'arriva.

-Je suis très fière de toi. Tu te montres plus persuasive que je ne le pensais.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Et bien, c'est simple ! Tu es notre bonne étoile, tu représentes l'espoir. Tu nous as prouvé à quel point tu peux te montrer rebelle et que tu n'as pas peur d'affronter tes supérieurs. C'est ce côté de chez toi que j'aime bien.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi m'avez-vous attachée à... ça ? demanda Katniss en montrant ces instruments de fer qui lui maintenaient les poignets, l'empêchant de bouger.

Celle-ci ne s'attarda pas sur le terme "supérieurs" que Coin avait employé, bien qu'il ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

-Et bien, tu seras beaucoup plus facile à maîtriser !

Voyons que celle-ci ne répondait pas, Coin insista, voulant montrer à Katniss ce qu'elle attendait d'elle.

-Katniss ! Nous voulons juste que tu coopères. Ta réaction d'hier soir a été très excessive et pour éviter que tu ne dégénères nous t'avons juste enfermée dans un endroit où tu ne risquerais aucun danger, ni pour toi ni pour nous. Nous te sortirons dans la soirée, et nous t'emmènerons à une nouvelle réunion, en espérant que ceci t'aie changé les idées.

Sur ces derniers mots, la chef du district 13 partit, entourée de son escorte, laissant Katniss en pleine réflexion. Elle n'avait pas laissé à celle-ci le temps de répondre, sûrement ayant peur d'entendre les mécontentements du Geai Moqueur.

Katniss se posait beaucoup de questions. A peine eut-elle le temps de fermer les yeux qu'un nouvel invité était arrivé devant elle lorsqu'elle les rouvrit.

-Gale ! dit-elle dans un souffle.

-Chut, je ne suis pas censé être la, répondit-il en mettant son index sur ses lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je suis venu te sortir de la voyons ! Je n'allais pas te regarder devenir quelqu'un que tu ne veux pas être !

-Et, comment tu vas réussir à m'enlever ces choses qui m'empêchent de sortir ? ironisa Katniss.

En guise de réponse, Gale sortit un gros couteau de son sac avec des dents énormes.

-Tu vas réussir à couper ma chaîne avec un couteau ? lui demanda-t-elle

-C'est une mini-scie, dit-il avec une pointe de moquerie dans la voix.

Environ cinq minutes plus tard, Katniss se retrouva debout, les poignets libérés. Gale et elle étaient dans les couloirs souterrains et essayaient de ne pas se faire repérer. Ils se dirigeaient vers la chambre de Haymitch.

Ceux-ci entrèrent dans son appartement et refermèrent la porte derrière eux. Ils avaient eu la chance de ne croiser aucun garde.

-Sept heures et quarante-deux minutes. C'est le temps que tu as mis pour t'evader. Je m'attendais à mieux !

Haymitch avait encore bu. Katniss hésita à lui jeter un seau d'eau à la figure, mais se ravisa, repensant à la scène du jour de la Tournée.

-Cessez de plaisanter !

-Je ne plaisante pas !

-Nous n'avons plus le temps d'attendre, Haymitch. Nous partons de suite !

-Comment ça ? Il faut le temps de préparer notre départ, les provisions ! répondit-il, ayant retrouvé un peu de son sérieux.

-Nous n'en avons pas ! Prenez un bain, preparez-vous et rejoignez-moi dans les appartements de Gale à treize heures pour un départ imminent.

Katniss et Gale sortirent discrètement de là et se dirigèrent alors vers l'hôpital lorsque Katniss pensa : "Finnick !" Elle était sûre qu'il aurait aimé venir avec elle. Il le lui avait même dit la veille.

Elle se dirigea vers son appartement, laissant Gale aller prévenir sa mère et sa sœur qu'ils partaient. En entrant, elle le découvrit assis sur son grand canapé blanc, le regard vide.

-Katniss ! dit-il avec un élan de joie lorsqu'il la vit, tu es sortie ! Je suis désolé de ne rien avoir pu faire, ils m'ont interdit de quitter l'appartement. Une sorte de barrière invisible m'empêche de sortir. Quelle idiote cette Coin !

-Ce n'est pas grave, je sais comment te faire sortir. Nous partons aujourd'hui du 13.

En vérité, Katniss n'avait aucune idée de comment déjouer le piège de Coin mais elle y réfléchirai plus tard. Elle dit à Finnick qu'elle viendrai le chercher peu avant treize heures et quitta son appartement.

Sa prochaine destination fut pour le laboratoire de Beetee. Après les jeux, celui-ci avait été amené dans le 13 pour se charger des communications et de tout ce qui touchait à l'électricité.

-Beetee ! Pouvez-vous me rendre un service ?

-Katniss ? Que fais-tu ici ? Tu ne devrais pas...

-S'il vous plait, c'est important !

Katniss ne voulait pas que Beetee connaisse son plan mais il se doutait bien qu'elle mijotait quelque chose. Il accepta tout de même de l'aider, la considérant toujours comme une alliée des Jeux.

-Pouvez-vous débloquer le champ de force maintenant Finnick dans sa chambre ?

-Ha ! Si ce n'est que ça. Je te le fais de suite !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Katniss le remercia et sortit en marchant du laboratoire. Elle avait envie de courir, de se dépêcher de sortir de ce district qu'elle n'appréciait pas du tout. Mais elle allait se faire repérer, alors elle ne pouvait pas. D'ailleurs, à cette heure-là, peut-être avaient-ils déjà remarqué sa fuite.

Katniss se dirigea ensuite dans l'appartement de Gale pour le rejoindre, et l'aperçut au centre de son salon.

Cependant, ce qu'elle vit à ses côtés la laissa sans voix quelques secondes.

.

.

.

.

Copyright.


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

.

.

*Et la, ce qu'elle vit la laissa sans voix quelques secondes.*

.

.

Prim et sa mère. En tenue de médecins. Prêtes à partir.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda Katniss.

-Nous partons avec toi ! lui répondit sa petite sœur.

Katniss essaya de croiser le regard de Gale mais celui-ci baissa les yeux, sachant qu'il n'aurait pas du les amener ici.

-Vous ne pouvez pas ! Ce que je vais faire c'est dangeureux, je veux que vous restiez ici, en protection.

-Katniss, réfléchi, enchaîna Haymitch qui venait d'arriver, si Coin s'aperçoit que tu as pris la fuite avec tes amis, elle n'hésitera pas à user de tes sentiments pour te faire revenir. Donc à torturer ta famille.

Katniss sembla pensive puis partit chercher Finnick. Elle revint avec lui quelques minutes plus tard et tout le petit groupe s'installa dans le salon de Gale.

-Alors... commença Gale.

-Je vais vous expliquer mon plan ! Je n'oblige personne à venir, mais j'aurais besoin de vous.

Tout le monde semblait boire les paroles de la jeune fille, alors elle continua.

-Prim et maman, vous resterez à l'abri et soignerez les blessés. Vous pourrez aussi aller dans les District pour soigner leurs différents habitants, s'ils sont consentants.

Un large sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Prim. Celle-ci était contente que Katniss lui donne enfin des responsabilités et lui fasse confiance. Sa mère, elle, resta de marbre, prenant conscience du danger.

-Gale, Finnick, Haymitch et moi-même allons dans tous les District de Panem pour rameuter des rebelles à notre cause et...

-les monter contre le Capiole ? finit Finnick.

-Exactement. Et pour le bouquet final, nous irons délivrer Peeta et Johanna. C'est un peu le but de mon départ.

-Et comment allons-nous partir sans nous faire prendre ?

-J'ai déjà tout prévu ! dit Katniss. Gale et Haymitch vous irez au garage des hovercrafts, au premier sous-sol. Je me suis déjà renseignée, ils en ont en masse. Vous vous dirigerez vers celui qui porte le numéro 7, qui a la fonction de se rendre invisible. Vous ferez des contrôles de routine. Ensuite, nous arriverons ; Finnick, Prim, maman et moi, avec toute la discrétion possible. Vous ferez en sorte de nous ouvrir les portes pour que nous puissions monter n'avons plus qu'à partir, direction le District 11.

Katniss savait que ce n'était pas nécessaire d'aller dans le 12. Cet endroit aller réveiller trop de souvenirs pour tout le monde.

-Ce n'est pas très organisé tout ça, conclut la mère de Prim.

-C'est Katniss. Jamais elle n'a été organisée. Et pourtant, regardez où elle en est aujourd'hui !

Sur ces dernières paroles, Haymitch et Gale partirent sans leurs sacs, évitant ainsi de se faire remarquer.

Les autres restèrent dans l'appartement de Gale, vérifiant une dernière fois leurs provisions. Soudain, une personne fit son apparition dans la pièce.

-Vous croyiez pouvoir partir faire la révolte sans moi ?

Tout le petit groupe se retourna et pût apercevoir Beetee, les mains chargées de gros sacs. Celui-ci, sans attendre les réactions des autres, les posa à terre et les ouvrit.

-J'ai réussi à prendre des tenues de mineurs pour tout le monde, au cas où. J'ai aussi pris des casques anti-gazs et quelques pains.

Katniss observa les pains, le regard vide. Ceux-ci lui rappelaient fortement Peeta. Son cœur se serra et elle détourna vite le regard.

-Et qu'y-a-t-il dans le dernier sac ? observa Finnick.

-Celui-ci est pour moi. J'ai pris toutes sortes de câbles électriques en tous genres.

-Pour quoi faire ? demanda Prim.

-Et bien déjà pour que nous puissions regarder les émissions du Capitole où que nous soyons et pour pirater les réseaux de télévision de certains District, mais aussi pour d'autres choses que tu ne saurais comprendre.

Prim hocha la tête. Katniss regarda sa montre et décida qu'il était l'heure de partir. Beetee rejeta sa tenue blanche du District 13 enfila une tenue de civil, comme les autres.

Modification conflictuelle sur 15 janvier 2014 08:18:58 :Chapitre 3

*Et la, ce qu'elle vit la laissa sans voix quelques secondes.*

Prim et sa mère. En tenue de médecins. Prêtes à partir.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda Katniss.

-Nous partons avec toi ! lui répondit sa petite sœur.

Katniss essaya de croiser le regard de Gale mais celui-ci baissa les yeux, sachant qu'il n'aurait pas du les amener ici.

-Vous ne pouvez pas ! Ce que je vais faire c'est dangeureux, je veux que vous restiez ici, en protection.

-Katniss, réfléchi, enchaîna Haymitch qui venait d'arriver, si Coin s'aperçoit que tu as pris la fuite avec tes amis, elle n'hésitera pas à user de tes sentiments pour te faire revenir. Donc à torturer ta famille.

Katniss sembla pensive puis partit chercher Finnick. Elle revint avec lui quelques minutes plus tard et tout le petit groupe s'installa dans le salon de Gale.

-Alors... commença Gale.

-Je vais vous expliquer mon plan ! Je n'oblige personne à venir, mais j'aurais besoin de vous.

Tout le monde semblait boire les paroles de la jeune fille, alors elle continua.

-Prim et maman, vous resterez à l'abri et soignerez les blessés. Vous pourrez aussi aller dans les District pour soigner leurs différents habitants, s'ils sont consentants.

Un large sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Prim. Celle-ci était contente que Katniss lui donne enfin des responsabilités et lui fasse confiance. Sa mère, elle, resta de marbre, prenant conscience du danger.

-Gale, Finnick, Haymitch et moi-même allons dans tous les District de Panem pour rameuter des rebelles à notre cause et...

-les monter contre le Capiole ? finit Finnick.

-Exactement.

-Et comment allons-nous partir sans nous faire prendre ?

-J'ai déjà tout prévu ! dit Katniss. Gale et Haymitch vous irez au garage des hovercrafts, au premier sous-sol. Je me suis déjà renseignée, ils en ont en masse. Vous vous dirigerez vers celui qui porte le numéro 7, qui a la fonction de se rendre invisible. Vous ferez des contrôles de routine. Ensuite, nous arriverons ; Finnick, Prim, maman et moi, avec toute la discrétion possible. Vous ferez en sorte de nous ouvrir les portes pour que nous puissions monter n'avons plus qu'à partir, direction le District 11.

Katniss savait que ce n'était pas nécessaire d'aller dans le 12. Cet endroit aller réveiller trop de souvenirs pour tout le monde.

-Ce n'est pas très organisé tout ça, conclut la mère de Prim.

-C'est Katniss. Jamais elle n'a été organisée. Et pourtant, regardez où elle en est aujourd'hui !

Sur ces dernières paroles, Haymitch et Gale partirent sans leurs sacs, évitant ainsi de se faire remarquer.

Les autres restèrent dans l'appartement de Gale, vérifiant une dernière fois leurs provisions. Soudain, une personne fit son apparition dans la pièce.

-Vous croyiez pouvoir partir faire la révolte sans moi ?

Tout le petit groupe se retourna et pût apercevoir Beetee, les mains chargées de gros sacs. Celui-ci, sans attendre les réactions des autres, les posa à terre et les ouvrit.

-J'ai réussi à prendre des tenues de mineurs pour tout le monde, au cas où. J'ai aussi pris des casques anti-gazs et quelques pains.

Katniss observa les pains, le regard vide. Ceux-ci lui rappelaient fortement Peeta. Son cœur se serra et elle détourna vite le regard.

-Et qu'y-a-t-il dans le dernier sac ? observa Finnick.

-Celui-ci est pour moi. J'ai pris toutes sortes de câbles électriques en tous genres.

-Pour quoi faire ? demanda Prim.

-Et bien déjà pour que nous puissions regarder les émissions du Capitole où que nous soyons et pour pirater les réseaux de télévision de certains District, mais aussi pour d'autres choses que tu ne saurais comprendre.

Prim hocha la tête. Katniss regarda sa montre et décida qu'il était l'heure de partir. Beetee rejeta sa tenue blanche du District 13 et enfila une tenue de civil, comme les autres. Au fond d'elle, Katniss était très heureuse qu'il les ait rejoints dans cette mission. Un peu d'aide en plus ne pourrait que leur être utile.

Les 5 alliés sortirent de l'appartement de Gale, tous chargés de sacs les uns plus gros que les autres. Katniss referma derrière eux et ils se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur, qui se trouvait à une vingtaine de mètres.

Le chemin jusqu'au garage s'était passé sans mauvaises rencontres et ils purent retrouver Gale et Haymitch sans soucis. Ceux-ci avaient tout préparé pour qu'il n'y ait plus qu'à partir.

Quelques secondes plus tard, l'hovercraft 7 survolait le District 13, en direction du 11.

.

.

.

.

Copyright.


End file.
